Turbine generators for producing electric power are well known and typically include an end winding portion that includes a stator core having several slots that receive and support conductors. The end windings may not be adequately supported within the core slots during operation of the generator and are often subject to severe vibrations and stresses which may cause adverse structural deformations. Structural deformation may also arise from electromagnetic forces which occur during abnormal short-circuit or fault conditions.
Several techniques have been developed in an attempt to prevent the end windings from undergoing negative structural deformations, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,607 to Cooper et al. for a radial clamp assembly for dynamoelectric machine stator coil end turns. Top and bottom coils disposed within slots stator iron core are supported with a radial clamp, braces, brackets, rings, and strain blocks. The radial clamp Is typically positioned in the mid-involute region between the axial extreme of the end winding and the core.
The support blocks are located radially above and below a respective pair of end turns so that one support block bears against two parallel bottom coils and the other support block bears against two parallel top coils.
Upper and lower pins are disposed across the support block transverse to the orientation direction of the coils. A tensioned banding loop disposed continuously around the pins on each side of the coils so that the banding loop bears against the pins which, in turn, bear against their adjacent support blocks and coils.
With the banding loop in position, the pins are rotated to twist the banding loop for taking in excess slack, thereby, tightening the banding loop between the coils. Resin dispersed within the banding loop is then cured on site, typically by hot air flowing over the banding loop. The curing process requires additional time and expense to install. Typically, band curing extends work schedules, and consequently adds to the overall cost of the turbine generator. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a more economical means of installing and maintaining a turbine generator. In addition, it would be desirable to reduce the number of components that must be accounted for during the installation of the radial clamps.